119819-new-player-impressions-aka-take-my-money
Content ---- ---- Welcome to Nexus! If you like difficulty, you're in the right place! You can look forward to the veteran tiers of these dungeons and adventures at 50, which will make what you're doing now feel like a sort of Caribbean vacation. Luckily, it's all in reach; you can and will get better as you go. Then you'll never really be able to go back. Veteran dungeons in Wildstar make instances in other games feel like spelling homework. | |} ---- ---- Nah, Blizzard knows what your average player wants and they deliver... have you seen the new LFR? lol Thanks, I'm looking forward to progressing further, lvl 21 atm playing an esper. I've yet to decide which class to main. Any guess on what class is least popular? Yea, that's it. Tank kept dying for whatever reason (failing mechanics I think). I love the fight :D | |} ---- Hey! Welcome to the game and great feedback. About failing to beat the last boss in the dungeon at level 20... I don't know... Carbine should really reconsider it. New players want to feel accomplishment and while you and I are okay with that kind of difficulty, the average gamer is not. In order for Carbine and wildstar to be successful, Carbine needs those average gamers far more then the few us hardcore types. Guess passes should just be removed and replaced with a permanent, unlimited trial with 1 character limit and a lvl 20 cap. Then, after purchase of the game, all trial restrictions removed. | |} ---- I understand Blizzard's average player is lazy, nonintuitive, tunnel visioned and in general looking for a free ride, but I don't think the average gamer is like that. | |} ---- ---- Least popular? Probably Spellslinger. I'm not sure why, I love my Spellslinger, but they're the ones that raise the most Hell on the forums about the state of their class. If you're looking for least played? That's an interesting question. I know you go medic if you want to be in general melee range of the players you heal, the other two seem to be more or less interchangeable (someone will better know the nuances). As far as tanks go, if I heard correctly last, Stalkers are the least durable, Warriors would be best if they didn't have a problem with generating threat. For DPS, that's really up to the player. I think Warriors are topping the list right now, with either Spellslingers or Stalkers at the bottom. Of course, YMMV and drop 4 is reshuffling a lot. It's hard to say. Play them all a ways, pick which one you like best, and just run with it. | |} ---- ---- Yea, I meant least played. I know it's really hard to gauge but I'd like to hear people's opinion. | |} ---- ---- ---- QFT Looking over my guild rooster, it seems fairly balanced (just eye-balled it, didn't actually count). | |} ---- Well Aurins are pretty damn beautiful :wub: | |} ---- :( Coldin, Elkan, Kitty, Luna, Nithos, Tikari off the top of my head (and ofc The Masked Aurin). Zai used to be but re-rolled as ESPer. | |} ---- Thank you PVE guy! :D | |} ----